


Put Yourself In My Shoes

by DilynAliceBlake



Series: Nygmobblepot Body Swaps [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Autistic Ed, Body Swap, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: It was probably a witch that did it.  Perhaps some kooky science was involved.  The details aren't what they focus on first though.  Oswald and Ed have switched bodies, and experience a taste of life through the other's challenges.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Nygmobblepot Body Swaps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616851
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Oswald

Oswald doesn’t know what’s happened because he’s a foot taller and twenty feet from where he was seconds ago. He realizes something is wrong because his senses have been switched with Ed’s, and all the noise in the room is suddenly on the same layer. Electricity he hadn’t noticed before is buzzing, screeching and shrill. He can’t tell what anyone is saying; three people are all speaking at once and English is suddenly gibberish. The lights are achingly bright, and as high a quality as the suit Ed wore tonight is, Oswald can tell that the tag hasn’t been cut out yet from the way it itches and stabs and itches at the back of his (Ed’s?) neck.

He realizes then, of course, that if he’s dealing with all of this and it’s what Ed normally feels, then-

He turns to where he remembers standing just in time to watch his own body and face crumple in pain.


	2. Edward

It takes them two days to get everything sorted and switched back, but during that time Ed has learned the exact limits and pains of Oswald’s many injuries. The first that comes to mind when people think of Penguin is always the leg, but Ed has learned intimately the toll that life takes on Oz’s hips and back as well.

Afterwards, he knows more about where tension and aches sit in Oswald’s body, and uses the knowledge to help with more efficiency then he could without the firsthand experience. He also notices that the Iceberg Lounge gets refurbished with entirely dim lighting, in a soothing blue Oz insists is classy but Ed can’t help but notice doesn’t bother his senses on bad days. The saxophone player has also been fired, and the lack of buzzing improves Ed’s whole week.

They're both relieved to be back in their own bodies, of course, but neither can say that they wish it had never happened. They live a little more happily ever after.


End file.
